


Quiet In The Library Part 2

by illfoandillfie



Series: QITL [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, ruined orgasm, spitting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Roger visits you at work again(Sequel to 'Quiet In The Library' but can be read as a standalone.)





	Quiet In The Library Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I still say #bottomrights

**“Next time I’m going to fuck you properly though.”**  

You couldn’t stop thinking about those words. About the way Roger so casually said them, as if it wasn’t going to ruin you. How his breath felt as he leaned into your ear, sending tingles down your spine. How he’d pinched your bum before walking back down the row and out towards the main area and the exit, leaving you rooted to the spot trying to compose yourself. You shook your head a bit, trying to clear it. It had been about a month since that little rendezvous but not a day had passed without you thinking about it. The whole first week after it happened you couldn’t go into the non-fiction section without blushing. Since then work had become a cycle of trying to stay distracted, failing to stay distracted, and then clenching your thighs under your desk until you could go home and sort yourself out. It didn’t help that Roger had started visiting the library regularly.  

He’d waited a week before coming back. When you saw him running his finger over the spines on a random shelf, you’d walked into the non-fiction section once more, expecting him to follow. Though you hated to admit it, you had kind of been hoping he’d return to make good on his promise, so when he didn’t follow you round the corner you were a little put out. You waited for a couple of minutes before walking back to the desk. Looking around, you couldn’t see Roger any more. He was gone. He’d returned a few days later to tease you some more; he clearly knew what an effect he was having on you. This time you decided you’d let him make the first move, but it never came. He sat down and began flipping through the newspaper that someone had left behind. You tried to go about your work normally but it was hard when you could feel him looking at you over the top of the paper and the only thought you could focus on involved sitting on his lap.  Just when you’d decided to say something to him, he got up and left.  

This is how it’d been for the last three weeks or so. Sometimes he’d browse the science fiction collection, or the magazines. Sometimes he’d just sit with a notebook and write what you assumed were song lyrics. No matter what he was doing though, he made sure you saw him. Made sure that your eyes were constantly drawn back to him as he ran his fingers through his hair or chewed on his pen. Sometimes he wouldn’t turn up at all. Those were the worst days because you spent the entire time wondering where he was, checking the door every time someone new entered, waiting for him. It was torture! You woke up every work day wondering whether this was the one where he’d finally put you out of your misery, would finally pull you behind a shelf and use you. And then when it didn’t happen you were left feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment.

Today was shaping up to be one of those days where he just didn’t show. Sitting at your desk, practically jumping out of your skin every time the front door opened you decided you had to do something to keep busy. You needed a task that would keep your mind occupied, stop you from thinking about the way Roger had grabbed your hair, about how eagerly you’d fallen to your knees for him. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to dispel the image, very conscious of how wet you already were. You needed to be somewhere where you couldn’t see the door. You stood up and made your way to the back shelves, as far as you could go, thinking you’d spend some time tidying the shelves. That was sure to distract you since you’d have to concentrate on getting the numbers in the right order and it was likely to take a long time. You kneeled down and began reorganising, putting books back in order and making sure they all lined up neatly. You were muttering to yourself about books being shoved back haphazardly into the wrong places when you heard movement behind you. You jerked your head around and found yourself looking up at Roger who was leaning against the back wall of the building.   
“Already on your knees like a good little slut”    
“Rog! Where the fuck did you come from, nearly gave me a fucking heart attack” you hissed back, shuffling round to face him and leaning your bum against your heels.   
“Maybe you’re not such a good slut after all. Is that anyway to address me?” He pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards you   
“Sorry sir. Was just surprised is all.”   
Roger tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and you leaned into his touch, closing your eyes, and breathing deeply. Your eyes bolted open as roger gripped your ponytail and pulled, forcing you to straighten your back and look up at him. He dropped his hand from your hair, tapping it against your bottom lip instead. You opened your mouth, taking the fingers in and sucking on them.   
“Now, you gonna be good and do what I say? Gonna remember to stay quiet?”   
You nodded around his fingers until Roger pulled them from your mouth and motioned for you to stand up.  

“Underpants off, now. Whores like you don’t need them.” You jumped to obey. Roger held out his hand expectantly and you handed over the offending item, already damp with your arousal. He pushed them into the back pocket of his jeans. “Good girl,” he purred, “now, show me your tits,” You began undoing buttons on your blouse until your chest was exposed.    
“No bra? God you’re perfect.” Roger drew a circle around one of your nipples with the fingers you’d been sucking on, before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. You bit your lip to stop from gasping at the sensation as he continued to massage the nipple, lowering his head to suck on the other. He began to kiss and suck his way up your body to your neck, leaving a visible trail. It took all of your willpower not to moan as he nipped at your neck, leaving a mark behind that you hoped no one would notice later.   
“Bend over", he growled against your ear. You turned around and grasped the shelf in front of you, pushing any books in your way towards the back of the shelf, as Roger pushed your skirt up, moving your legs apart with his knee.

Your breath hitched as Roger ran a finger through your folds.    
“Fuck, you’re so wet already. Pathetic.” He added a second finger, sliding them up your slit so that one was on either side of your clit, before sliding them back down. He repeated the movement and you tried to grind back on his fingers. His other hand came up to hold your hip, ceasing your movement.   
“You’re a pathetic needy slut aren’t you. So eager to do what you’re told. Barely finished speaking and you already had your tits out for me. Y’know I’ve been watching you these past few weeks. Seen how desperate you are. How badly you wanted me to follow you back here and use you again. Isn’t that right?”   
You looked at him over your shoulder and nodded, panting a little from the stimulation,   
“Filthy little slut wants to be naughty at work. Gagging for it weren’t you? Desperate to please me. Could have had you begging for me in front of the whole library if I’d wanted. What the fuck does that make you?”   
“A whore sir,” You whispered back, voice shaky with need.   
“Who’s whore?”   
“Yours sir. Your whore I’m yours”    
“Correct.”  

Roger pushed two fingers into you roughly and began fucking you with them, setting a hard and fast pace. You could feel his other hand squeezing your hip hard enough to bruise, keeping you still. He pulled your blouse off your shoulders so he could leave another trail of marks over the back of your neck. You used your arm to try and quiet the whimpers that were threatening to escape your lips. Roger straightened up, pushing his fingers deeper, finding the spot that made you see stars. You felt him lean down again, his breath against your bum the only warning before he bit into your cheek and you couldn’t stop the strangled cry that left you. The noise sounded as loud as a scream in the quiet of the shelves and you were sure the entire library must have heard you. Roger’s fingers paused their movement, still buried inside you, as you both listened for approaching footsteps. You waited for what felt like a hundred years, expecting to be caught at any moment, but then Roger leant into your ear, breaking the spell.   
“I think you need help staying quiet. Open your mouth,” You obliged and Roger shoved something inside. It took you a moment to realise that the makeshift gag was the underwear you handed him earlier and the thought alone was almost enough to push you over the edge. Roger began finger fucking you again, driving you closer to your release.   
“You getting close?”    
You nodded vigorously.     
“You wanna cum?”   
You nodded again.   
“No, don’t think you’ve earned it.” He pulled his fingers out of you and you whined around the gag. “You told me you were going to be good and stay quiet. I don’t think someone who stays quiet needs to be gagged. And I don’t think naughty sluts who disobey orders get to cum.” His fingers returned to you, rubbing circles around your clit. It didn’t take long before you’d reached the edge again but once more his fingers ceased moving. You felt tears stinging your eyes. He continued torturing you, bringing you to the edge again and again but not letting you fall over it. Your legs were shaking and there were tear tracks running down your face.

Suddenly Roger’s hand was in your hair, pulling you up and turning you round to face him. He pushed you back against the shelf.   
“God you look so desperate. Wish I had a camera with me.”   
“‘lese s’r,” was all you could manage to choke out around the gag, trying to convey with your eyes alone how badly you needed to cum.   
“Since you asked so nicely,” His fingers returned to rub your clit. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that made you sure he was going to edge you again. You were moaning into the gag as what promised to be a toe curling, earth shattering orgasm approached. Roger’s other hand grabbed you by the throat and squeezed, shortening your breath.   
“Jesus shut up. Do you want the whole place to know what a fucking slut you are?”   
Your legs began to shake as you finally reached your climax, hands grasping Roger’s arm for support. Suddenly Roger removed both his hands from you, halting the high you’d just reached. Your hips rutted against empty air trying to find something, anything, to satisfy you. You looked up at Roger, fresh tears of frustration in your eyes, but he was unsympathetic.   
“Don’t pout, love, you know you deserved that ruin. If I remove the gag, you gonna be quiet?”   
You nodded and Roger pulled the balled-up underpants from your mouth. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on your jaw as you blinked back tears.   
“That was mean,”   
“No, mean would be not letting you cum while I fuck you. That was a deserved punishment. Now what do you say?”   
“Thank you, Sir”   
“That’s my good girl. You gonna keep being good? Gonna stay quiet while you take my cock like a proper little slut?”   
“Yes Sir”   
Roger stopped rubbing your jaw and instead squeezed your cheeks, forcing you to open your mouth. He leant over you and spit, letting the string of saliva slowly drip onto your tongue, before pushing the underwear back into your mouth.   
“Don’t think I believe you.”

You whined into the gag, earning a look that said ‘I told you so’ as his hands started unfastening his belt and the fly of his jeans. He freed his cock, stroking it a couple of times before pulling one of your legs up, the ditch of your knee resting on his arm. You placed your hands on his shoulders, bracing yourself, as he lined himself up and pushed into you. You grasped at his shirt as he thrust into you hard before slowly pulling almost all the way out. Every thrust in made you grateful for the gag as it absorbed the small ‘oh’s that would otherwise have fallen from your lips. You could feel every inch of him as he pulled back and you clenched around him, the pit in your stomach aching for more. His pace quickened and you threw your arms around his neck, collapsing into him.    
“You like that? Like being fucked knowing that any moment someone could catch you being a filthy little slut? Fucking disgusting,” he said against your ear, his breath ragged.   
The hum of agreement you released into his shoulder turned into a whimper as he pulled out of you entirely, letting go of your leg. Roger dropped to the floor, tugging you down and pinning you beneath him. You wrapped your legs around him as he pushed into you once again, making your back arch off the ground. He was relentless as he fucked you into the carpet and you could feel the tension of your approaching orgasm like a wire about to snap. Roger could tell you were close and shifted his hand to once again squeeze your throat.   
“Be a good little slut and cum for me now.”   
It was all you needed to push you over the edge, your screams catching in your choked throat, and this time Roger continued to fuck you through it, finally letting you cum properly. Your brain turned to static and you felt like you were untethered from earth. You clawed at the carpet, trying to find something to grip on to, trying to maintain contact with solid ground, as Roger adjusted your position. He threw your leg over his shoulder, changing his angle, letting him sink deeper into you.  He was becoming more erratic as he drew closer to his own climax but the new position had him hitting the perfect spot with every thrust. You’d barely come down from your first orgasm when your second one hit. Your toes curled and your legs shook and you clenched around roger until he was coming undone as well, breath hitching, choking out your name.

Roger removed the gag from your mouth before collapsing on the floor next to you. Your legs were still twitching a little and you could feel his cum leaking out of you as you both lay there, completely spent. It was a full minute before either of you moved. Roger was the first to recover, propping himself up and leaning over to kiss you. He took his time, savouring the taste of you, drawing the kiss out for as long as possible, both of you forgetting for a moment where you were.    
“S’pose we should fix ourselves up. Can’t have you going back out to your desk looking so fucked out can we.” Roger sat up, reluctantly pulling his eyes from your face.   
You reached out your hands so Roger could pull you up to a seated position too.   
“Can’t have you walking out of here with your dick still out,”   
You both laughed softly as Roger zipped himself away, standing up to re-buckle his belt. You got to your feet as well, using the bookshelf for support since your legs were still a little shaky, and smoothed down your blouse and skirt as best you could. You could already tell you were going to be sore tomorrow. Roger turned you around so he could smooth down your hair like last time.    
“You were brilliant. Know you were trying so hard to stay quiet and you did so well. You were such a good girl for me. Took everything so well.”   
His praise made you beam and when he’d finished tying your hair back up you wrapped your arms around him, murmuring ‘thank you’ into his chest. Roger tilted your face up to him so he could wipe away any hint of your earlier tears. He placed a kiss on your forehead before declaring you presentable.   
“Wait, Rog, you never gave me back my undies.”   
“Who said I was gonna give ‘em back?”  


End file.
